Back in my Dino Days
by RangerForm
Summary: What fate awaits those who wear Pink, Black and Yellow?, Will White, and the two reds ever fight again?, where does that portal lead? CHAPTER 7 is UP
1. Who's Doctor O?

Although this is 'Tagged' as Conner, theres no real relationships going on, though a few are hinted: TommyKim, TrentKira, but we won't have to worry about them for now

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the power rangers characters, although if I did I could die happy

* * *

Back in my Dino Days

"That's it, I'm going in after him" Cried Conner McKnight, the red dino thunder ranger, "I'm not gonna let Mesogog get away with it this time" Mesogog had launched another attack on Reefside, and leaving as the rangers arrived on the scene, but not this time, Conner was not going let him slip away, the Invisi-portal in front of him was slowly closing,

"Conner's right, I'm sick of having to clean up Mesogog's messes, its time to take the fight to him" Ethan agreed.

"Well you guys aren't going anywhere without me" Kira pointed out.

Conner nodded at his team mates, "let's do this, SUPER DINO MODE!"

They charge towards the portal, unable to hear what Tommy was about to say

"Guys, Don't its too…unstable" Tommy fell to his knees as the portal had vanished along with his young rangers, His other pupil, Trent was standing behind him,

"Dr. O what's wrong with that portal" the teen asked

"I don't know…it's just unstable, they could be anywhere" groaned Tommy

* * *

Conner had found himself lying on his back de-morphed, when a familiar voice called out 

"Hey are you three ok?!" The voice was Dr. O's

"Dr. O! What happened?" Conner asked as he opened his eyes

His eyes met a bright white light, which slowly subsided; he saw a hand outstretched and took hold and was being helped to his feet

"I'm no doctor, my names Tommy Oliver" Tommy said with a pleasant smile

Conner threw Tommy an awkward glance as they helped Ethan and Kira to their feet. Conner walked up towards Tommy, the light finally had gone and he could see clearly this guy was not Dr. O,

"Ouch my head" Kira said as she got to her feet, "Conner that's the last time I'm ever gonna follow on of your plans" she looked up towards Conner who was standing next to a teen who looked a lot like Dr. O 'cept younger "Dr. O?" she asked

"You people have some crazy idea that I'm a doctor? I'm only 17. I haven't even finished high school" Tommy replied giving the 3 other teens a confused look"

"Wait, wait, wait, how can you be 17? _We're_ 17 and your our mentor, your like the greatest ranger ever" Ethan proclaimed

"You guys think I'm a power ranger, that's absurd" Tommy lied, "As for the 3 of you, I've never met you in my life. I saw a bright flash and came to investigate"

Kira turned towards Conner and Ethan, and motioned them to huddle up, "Guys, Do you notice anything different about Dr. O?" she asked

"He's gone nuts and can't remember who we are?" joked Ethan, which rewarded him a smack on the back of the head from Kira "No, Ethan he looks younger, his hair is longer _a lot_ longer, and the clothes their white" she explained

"So…?" Conner said clueless

"So, It means there's nothing wrong with him, it's us" Ethan had finally caught on to what Kira ment, "Dr. O…I mean Tommy, What year is it?"

Tommy gave them an odd glance then answered Ethan's question "Its 1995, why?"

"Dude, we've traveled back in time" The monkeys in Conner's brain finally put 2 and 2 together, Kira rolled her eyes "no duh, I'll bet by what Tommy's wearing I'd say white ranger period".

"I'm telling you guys, I'm not a power ranger, honest" Tommy lied again now with a hint of annoyance in the tone. Conner looked at Kira and then at Ethan "Ok guys time to convince Tommy we know who he is", Kira looked around and then nodded to her team mates, it was safe it was just the four of them in the park "Ready, Dino thunder power up" Conner commanded.

With a flash of light their suits had formed around them and the helmet was forming around their heads

"Tyranno"

"Ptero"

"Tricera"

"See, We're power rangers too so you can drop the act" Proclaimed Conner "Power down" and just as fast as their suits appeared they had vanished back into the morphing grid,

"So you guys are from the future, and your also power rangers! Tommy started to summarize "Though I would have first told you my name before morphing in front of someone", Ethan nodded and looked towards Conner, "He's got you there man"

Kira took it upon her self to introduce themselves "I'm Kira, the guy in blue is Ethan and the other guys is our _ever so fearless_ leader Conner" She said with a smirk. Conner felt his ego swell up. And Ethan just had to butt in his celebration "You do know she was being sarcastic" he teased

"Nice to meet you guys….again…I guess" Tommy said with a confused look on his face the he suggested "Oh hey I was just on my way to the youth centre if you guys wanna tag along" Ethan looked at Conner who was eager to go "We really should be getting back to 2007", Conner started to think to himself and then added "Wait, how do we get back to the future?", the shock that they may be stuck in 1995 had hit them

"I don't suppose you know anyone who owns a DeLorian do you Dr…Tommy" Ethan joked. Conner, Ethan and Tommy just laughed "I doubt Angel Grove police department would allow you 88Mph" Tommy joked back

"I hate to break up this little fan club but we gotta find a way back to Reefside 2007!" they all looked towards the floor until it struck Tommy, "Billy!" he shouted. Conner threw him a glance "No man, that's Ethan, Told you he's lost it" Kira glared at Conner, "I mean Billy, the blue ranger, well the mighty morphing blue ranger, he's pretty smart" Tommy explained

A huge ear to ear grin formed on Ethan's face "We're gonna meet the blue ranger!" Kira and Conner both rolled their eyes "Great, Ethan's totally geeked out, I guess we will be going with you to the youth centre"

* * *

Tommy walked in the doors of the youth centre and immediately saw his 5 best friends at their usual spot they were just doing what most teenagers do, relax and hang out. No-one would suspect them of being the power rangers. 

"Hey guys, look there's Tommy" Adam pointed out, which made the group look towards Tommy's direction

"Who's that he's with?" Asked Rocky, moving his glance towards Conner, Kira and Ethan

"Who ever they are the girl has a great fashion sense" smiled Kimberly

"And great choice in color" laughed Aishia

"I don't think their from Angel Grove" Billy said expressing his cautious tone

Tommy and the others walked towards the table, they to were commenting on the other rangers "Guys, that's Rocky DeSantos, the second red ranger after Jason Lee Scott" Conner said gleefully, Ethan was just as awe struck "Billy Cranston, the first blue ranger! The guy's a genius".

Kira sighed "Try not shouting it to the world about their 'colorful' backgrounds"

The guys both looked towards the floor

They had made it to the table where the rangers were.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet some new friends of mine, they too have 'colorful' backgrounds" Tommy smiled as he decided to borrow Kira's choice of words.

Adam threw Tommy a questioning glance "How? Zordon said there was only 7 power coins made, green, white, red, yellow, blue, pink, black," he asked while pointing to the owners of the colors

Tommy and the other teens took seats from an empty table and joined them around the 'ranger' table

"Ah, That bit we can explain" Kira answer to stop Tommy in his tracks, she thought it would be better coming from her than to someone who just found out 20 minutes ago "I'm Kira, yellow, That's Ethan, blue, and that's Conner, red" she whispered at the colors. "We don't use coins, we use dino gems, oh and we're from the future"

The amount of jaws that dropped after Kira said that, Rocky was the first to break the silence

"Alright red ranger!" signaling for a hi-5 off Conner, which Conner was still in awe over the fact he was sitting less than 2 feet away from a ranger legend.

"So…you're only a team of 3?" Asked Kimberly,

"Oh no, there's 5 of us but only we 3 were thrown into the past, we have my boyfriend Trent, white, and Dr. O, black" she winced after mentioning

"Who's Dr. O?" asked half the table

Tommy shyly raised his hand, Kim and Adam could hardly stifle their laughter. Billy thought it was wise to add "Guys maybe it's not wise for us to know too much about our futures, it may have a detrimental effect on the flow of the space-time continuum" Kira looked at Ethan who was nodding in agreement, who then noticed everyone was looking at him "He said if you guys know to much it might mess up our future"

"Well one thing is clear about the future, the white ranger reputation for being a ladies man lives on" Aisha joked. At this point Kira turned as bright as Kimberly's ranger costume, "Is your white ranger as good looking as ours?" asked Kimberly.

Kira was now leaning towards the same shade as Rocky and Conner's outfits Tommy too was blushing.

* * *

"What! Zordon has gotten more power brats?" Lord Zedd shouted as he pounded his fist on the balcony over looking earth 

"Hasn't that wizard ran outta colors yet Zeddy pooh?" cackled his bride Rita Repulsa

"Will just have to send these new power brats a welcome present" Schemed Zedd "Finster, make me 2 monsters I'm feeling deliciously evil today"

"Right away sire!" said the minion

"Wait till those power punks get a load of our little present, Zordon's gonna regret the day he messed with Rita and Zedd"

The 9 teens had left the youth centre and were now just sitting on the benches on the benches in the park, Ethan and Billy were exchanging techno-babble, Aisha, Kira and Kimberly were talking about fashion and boyfriends, Conner and Rocky were having a sparring session, Adam walked up to Tommy who was staring into space

"Doctor? Never had you as the type to become a doctor" teased Adam, as he sat beside Tommy, "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things I guess, the future being one of them, when they arrived they told me I was their mentor, and now I'm their black ranger seems I'm gonna be changing my wardrobe again" Tommy explained

"Well I could give you some black, seeing as how you are going to be stealing my color" Adam said smiling

"One thing still bugs me" Tommy started again; Adam raised an eyebrow "Why am I their mentor? Why not Zordon?" he finished with a tone of sadness in his voice

"Don't worry about it Tommy, I'm sure you have your reasons, besides your gonna bring up some fine rangers" Adam reassured him glancing over to Conner and Rocky as Rocky fell flat on his back with a move from Conner that looked similar to one from Tommy's green ranger days. "You know Adam you might be right" he smiled seeing the look on Rocky's face.

"That's a cool move" complimented Rocky, "Where did you learn it?"

"Dr…. Tommy" Grinned Conner having the satisfaction of flooring the second ever red ranger, to which rocky rolled his eyes "Figures" he said getting back up and throwing a few play punches at Conner's shoulder

"It must be tough being the only girl on the team" Kimberly sympathized with Kira, Aisha gave Kim a playful push, "She's a Yellow and Girl us yellows are tough chicks!"

Kira smiled "It is a bit but then we are a mixed group, Conner the jock, Ethan the brain, Tommy the Veteran" which made Kim giggle " Trent an artist and really sweet guy, and then me the singer guitarist"

A look of joy formed on Kimberly's face "You play guitar as well, I guess you gotta make up somewhere for being yellow" teased Kimberly, Aisha's outburst was ignored "Maybe you should look me up sometime and we can have a song writing session together"

"Finster what's taking you so long?" screamed Rita, she was getting annoyed, she wanted rid of these new teens now not in 10 years time

"I'm sorry my evil queen, I'll hurry up making these monster" He replied sincerely

"Grrrr, I'm tired of waiting, Goldar go down there with some putties and get me those new rangers, so I can make them my evil minions" ordered Lord Zedd

"As you wish sire" Goldar obeyed

* * *

**Autors Notes:**

Hey this is my first fiction, hope you enjoy it, working on chapter two as we speak...well read this but you get the picture


	2. Intruders and Egos

Chapter 2 is here,

Thanks go to Pink-Ranger-Mode-92, PurpleLeopard and grits for their reviews on chapter 1, In this chapter - Alarms, Chimes, Intruders

* * *

2007: 

Tommy and Trent had joined Hayley in the dino lab, or as Conner once called it 'The Dino Cave' as it was like something from another super hero show, lucky for Tommy his alter ego doesn't have to wear tights and a cape.

"I just don't understand it Hayley" Trent said as his eyebrow's arched skywards

Tommy chuckled; sometimes Hayley forgot that not everyone had graduated from MIT and often confused even the smartest of ranger

"Try English this time Hayley" Tommy joked, which earned him a playful smack across the head

"What I was saying is this Invisi-portal was situated on a tear in the space-time continuum, meaning that once Conner and the others activated super dino mode their spike in morphing energy caused the tear to become active pulling them in" Hayley explained as though this was something out of the ordinary, well ordinary for a civilian.

"So where are they then?" Trent questioned, worried about his friends whereabouts

Hayley frowned sadly, "Better question would be when, they could be years into the future and in Tokyo or decades into the past in old England. These things are really hard to predict",

Hayley began to type something on the keyboard but then the screen started to flicker and sparks began to fly out of it, Hayley pushed back "That's not good" she threw a look towards the guys in the room "I was just trying to access the morphing grid to see if they have morphed and when, It seem they have morphed multiple times" she said in a saddened tone

Trent hadn't caught on yet "And that's bad how?" Tommy looked at Trent; a teen his age wouldn't understand the morphing grid, "It's bad because it means they're somewhere in the past, in a situation which calls for morphing and the morphing grid in that time cannot support the power of more than six rangers" Tommy explained

"So then that was feedback from them morphing in the past, but if the morphing grid can't support that amount of morphing power what will happen?" questioned Trent, who was finally starting to wrap his head around one the finer points of the morphing grid,

"It means they will ultimately destroy themselves and the power rangers in that time" Hayley had moved back to the computer after assessing it was safe "Which means it'll cause a ripple effect the next time the tear is open" she could see that Tommy was thinking it over "So say they were blasted back to the time when TJ took over as the turbo rangers and they all morphed, that would cause the morphing grid to blow causing the turbo rangers to lose their powers and destroy the power rangers as well"

"And the ripple effect would mean they never became space rangers, and then Angel grove wouldn't have been protected, but what about me and Dr. O?" Trent asked another question, hoping that his friends were gonna be alright, "You wouldn't of became dino rangers, the would be no power rangers and Astronema would rule the planet"

* * *

1995:

"Aye yai yai yai yai" the small robot danced around the consoles pressing buttons in distress around the darkened command centre as alarms around him were sounding off in unison

A booming yet oddly calming voice rang out "Alpha, what seems to be the problem" the face of the legendary Zordon appeared in his tube allowing him to see what the commotion was about.

"A massive surge of unknown energy is overloading the power accelerator, I having trouble keeping the frequency modulator in sync with the power coins" the robot explained waving his hands at the sides of his head "If I don't get it under control we may lose all 6 power coins, Aye yai yai"

"Alpha, you must calm down, do we know where this energy is coming from?" Zordon inquired calmly,

"It appeared in Angel Grove Park, there was a massive spike in the power accelerator but as quickly as it came it vanished, it seems to be slowly building from an anomaly somewhere in the park" Alpha replied in his usual worried tone

"I think we should contact the rangers, as this may be life threatening" Zordon instructed looking down on his robotic friend, "Right away Zordon" Alpha did as Zordon told him, as was his function

_

* * *

_

The rangers responded to their usual calling card, their future friends looked around to find where the sound had originated from,

"Anyone else hear like a sort of chime sound" asked Conner looking around the group

"It's our communicators, usually meaning Zordon wants to see us" explained Kim, looking around she noticed that the park was empty except the nine teens "We read you Zordon, what's wrong?"

A robotic voice answered "Rangers its Alpha, there is an unknown energy growing inside the morphing grid, if it overloads it could destroy the power coins and strip you of your ranger powers" Billy's brow turned downwards

"Alpha do we know what kind of energy? Could Lord Zedd be up to something?" he asked into his own communicator

"I do not know, we are still unable to assess what frequency wave the power is carrying, to be safe I think you should come to the command centre and see for yourself" replied alpha's robotic voice "Stand by for teleportation"

Kim linked arms with Kira, knowing that the teen didn't carry a communicator and would be left behind, Rocky and Billy followed suit with Conner and Ethan "I'd say hold on to something but you can't" joked Rocky, "the first time's always a bit bumpy" Ethan threw Billy and look of fear, to which Billy just shook his head "We're ready Alpha"

A bright light has consumed them, it was warm but it didn't burn, Kira opened her eyes she was surrounded by yellow energy it tingled as she became aware of its presence, she noticed that the grass around her had dematerialised and it had been replaced by a solid marble floor in a dark shade of blue, she closed her eyes again feeling the energy flow away from her, it was peaceful here until

* * *

"Aye yai yai, Intruders in the command centre" it was the robotic voice from Kimberly's communicator, her eyes shot open and in front of her was a short robot with red armour and a golden helmet?, no that was his head it had flashing bars going from left to right "No-one is ment to be able to get into the command centre without a power coin" the robot was throwing his arms up in shock

"Oh dude, that is so sweet, how come Dr. O never let us get a robot" Ethan was amazed at the robot.

Conner looked behind him to Rocky and asked "_This_ is Zordon?" obviously not impressed by the robots display, Kimberly pushed past the dino teens "No, that is Alpha 5, he's our friend, Alpha meet Conner, Kira and.." she smiled, and looked down at alpha who was being man handled by Ethan "Ethan stop that, Alpha, its ok these guys are rangers too" shooting Ethan a mean look

Tommy walked past the teens and joined Kimberly, "and that is Zordon" he said pointing towards the large cylindrical tube, and right on cue a face began to form in the mist in side the tube, Kira, Conner and Ethan all look astounded, right in front of them was a giant floating head, as strange as sounded it was therein plain view, Conner was shocked that the other rangers were acting as though it was normal.

"Welcome to the command centre, I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation for revealing your identities to these three teens" the head spoke in a calmed voice

"Are you guys as shocked as I am?" Conner spoke still not taking his eyes of the truly impressive Zordon

"The only thing that compares to this would be Cassidy's over inflated ego" Ethan joked dryly also in awe of Zordon

"Sir… Zordon…" Kira was quite intimidated by Zordon's presence, she knew he wouldn't hurt her as he was on the ranger's side, but the sight of him was quite daunting "Er…Its not their fault, we all ready knew about them being the….power rangers and the location of the…command centre"

"Aye yai yai, how is this possible Zordon!" Alpha flailed his arms above his head again "no-one except the power rangers are allowed to know where the command centre is situated"

"Alpha, I'm sure this young woman was about to explain" Zordon quietly silenced his robot "Please continue"

"That just it, we know the location because we _are _the power rangers" Kira replied with a smile "We'll show you", the other teens stood back from the teens, Kira, Connor and Ethan twisted their left wrist and their morphers had appeared on their wrist. Alpha walked up to Kira and she held out her wrist for the robot to inspect, Alpha turned and look upwards "I don't believe it Zordon, they are power rangers!" the robot said joyfully "but I don't understand how this is possible?"

"This is indeed good news but not what we summoned you to the command centre for, Rangers, Alpha has detected fluctuations within the morphing grid, if these become stronger they could destroy you and the Thunder zords" Zordon set the issue back to the original "behold the viewing globe". The teens walked over to the large frosted globe at the back of the room, and image of the park flickered into view

"Wait a minute, that's the part of the park where I meet Conner, Kira and Ethan" Tommy looked around at his fellow team mates and then to alpha, "is there something wrong with that part of the park?" he asked

"It appears that this is the focal point of the energy serge, I'm running some tests now to find out if I can find out what sort of frequency wave it is putting out" alpha explained pushing buttons on a panel

"Frequency wave? What's that" asked Conner, the robot turned around to face the red dino ranger "all the energy in the world gives out a frequency wave signature, the power coins give out a certain signature which is associated with good and Lord Zedd's monsters give off an exact negative of that frequency" Alpha explained to a dumbfounded Conner "uh oh….I don't think you understand" tilting his head sideways at Conner.

Ethan had been following, he understood "Dude its really simple Alpha said they can't tell if the energy is good or bad" he explained whilst walking towards Alpha, "Don't worry Alpha, it's just a red thing". "Hey!" Rocky and Conner had said in unison. Ethan felt a little smug, normally his red ranger jokes were just aimed at Conner but now he's also able to apply them to a ranger veteran and leaned against a console

_Neerr Neerr Neerr_

The alarm jolted Ethan forward "I didn't touch anything I swear" the colour had ran from his face what had he done? "Aye yai yai. What bad timing!" Alpha said in a cross tone "Rangers, Lord Zedd has sent down Goldar, a monster and putties". Tommy looked across at his team "Seams Zedd's in a good mood today, ready?" watching for the nods "It's morphing time",

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Conner looked at his team "Ready, Dino thunder power up ha!" it was weird; their morphers were not working inside the command centre "I said, Dino thunder power up!"

Ethan, Kira and Conner looked at their friends clad in their coloured suits; "I think we have a problem" Kira told them as Conner was still tapping his morpher's activation control

"We'll go on ahead, there might be civilians in danger" said Tommy behind his white helmet.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Why can't the dino rangers morph?, what kind of energy is at work here?, will Ethan stop with the colour based jokes? Find out next time


	3. The Future Is Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own MMPRs or PRDT, if I did we would all be out fighting crime or any reference to Back to the future

TheSecondStake – The Morphing Grid back in MMPR day wasn't as advance as it was today, it's been upgraded over time to give the rangers more energy and an ability to support more rangers

I'm actually amazed at the amount of emails I'm getting saying people have added it to their watch lists and favourites, thanks guys

All parts in italics are the person on the other end of the phone

* * *

A back flip turned scissor kick from a pink blur hit right on Z target, another blur, this time black and red hit two more Z targets, the next blur was yellow, it forced two of the putties to inadvertently punch one another's Z emblems, a blue blur was ducking and diving punches and kicks, but also tapping the targets of his opponent, then the white blur had finished of his attackers and had finally stopped moving

Conner, Kira and Ethan all stood with their mouths open looking at the battle

"Their good" Conner said not tearing his eyes away

"No duh" Kira replied, giving Conner a glance.

"Rangers! Prepare to meet your doom" shouted a voice from the viewing globe, causing Kira to look back "I see the bad guys are still using old material"

"Wait, is that a Teapot monster?" Ethan stifled a laugh looking at the owner of the voice, it seem like a teapot on legs and it had a face on its body

"This Zedd guy has nothing on Mesogog; I mean come on a teapot? What's it gonna do? Make us drink tea?" complained Conner

"Young Conner, never underestimate your opponent, looks can be deceiving lord Zedd's Brewnor is a menacing foe, she is able to use her spout of doom to transport her victims to lord Zedd's dark dimension" spoke Zordon, causing Conner to look uneasily at the floor

"Sorry Zordon, we're not used to being sat on the sideline when people are in danger, we normal rush to help them" Conner explained

"Your compassion to help others in a time of need is commendable, I do not doubt you make fine power rangers, your mentor must be proud, I'm sure the power protects you, always" Zordon complimented

* * *

The fight was going well, the putties had dematerialised and Brewnor had been destroyed, and almost on cue lord Zedd had made his monster grow to large proportion

Kira was about to make a comment about another thing that never changes but was cut off by Tommy

"We need thunderzord power now" Yelled Tommy; the team took up their usual stance for summoning the megazord

"Mastodon, lion thunderzord power" Adam cried reaching toward the sky

"Pterodactyl, Firebird thunderzord power" yelled Kimberly

"Triceratops, Unicorn thunderzord power" Billy followed

"Sabre tooth tiger, Griffin thunderzord power" Aisha quickly shouted

"Tyrannosaurus, red dragon thunderzord power" Rocky commanded

And sure enough the Zords had obeyed their every command; they had changed from the old dinozords into the stunning new thunderzords

"Wow, even I'm impressed" Conner said as they watched this over the viewing globe, he turned away to ask Alpha something "Alpha how's it going? Have you figured why we can't use our morphers?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to finds out why Conner, every time I tried to take the spectral analyser malfunctions and resets itself" the robot dipped his head "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry alpha, we don't mind sitting this fight out, and we might be able to get Billy to help fix the spectral analyser" Kira reassured the small robot "wait a minute" a thought had crossed her mind "we have our own genius" looking in Ethan's direction

Ethan grinned at the fact Kira had just called him a genius "well not wanting to sound smug but I am pretty smart" he replied.

Conner gave him a glance "_not wanting to sound smug_" Conner teased "Dude, face it you're so smug right now" Ethan decided to ignore him and walked over to where alpha and began examining the strange device Alpha was holding, Conner turned his head back towards the viewing screen in time to see the thunder megazord and the tiger zord launching their final attacks at Brewnor

"Aww man I missed the good bits" Conner complained, Kira hit his arm "hey what was that for?" Kira rolled her eyes

"We can watch the fight on Dr. O's computer when we get back to 2007" Kira explained, as soon as she had said that she wished she hadn't, Alpha dropped the machine causing it to break into 4 pieces

"You're from the future aye yai yai" Alpha had began to flail his arms again "This isn't good, Zordon this isn't good aye yai yai" Conner was about to ask why it was bad when the other 6 rangers teleported in, they were shocked to see alpha flailing his arms Kimberly walked over to him and crouched to his level

"Alpha what's wrong?" she asked, but to no avail, the robot was still rambling about things like 'fate of the rangers' and 'morphing grid overload', she gave Tommy a concerned look and he looked upwards to Zordon

"Zordon, what's wrong with Alpha?" he asked concerned for their robot friend

"His circuits are overloading from the news that young Conner, Kira and Ethan are from the future, this is truly a bad situation" Zordon explained

Kira was still a little confused "How can it be bad? I mean there were rangers from the year 3000" she shook her head and corrected herself "there will be"

Billy took it upon himself to answer "I think Zordon is concerned that if we don't get you three back to your own time, the space-time continuum will unravel and it we'll all cease to exist" the 8 other teens had a look of shock on their face

"Billy is correct, how ever there is something else he does not know, the morphing grid was designed to handle only 6 power coins, a 7th ranger would push the power to its limits but an additional 3 power rangers could cause the power to become unstable and ultimately destroy the power rangers"

Surprisingly Conner had been able to follow this "But we've all seen the footage in Dr. Os lab, the power rangers live on, so I guess its not that bad" Conner shrugged

"Conner!" Ethan shouted, "Remember in back to the future? Marty nearly destroyed his past, remember the photo?" it took a few seconds for it to sink in for Conner. Kira quickly span her small yellow back pack off and unzipped it and pulled out a photo taken a few days ago

"Guys!" she yelped, Conner and Ethan stood around her, the other teens also joined them, the watched as a teen dressed in white faded out of the photo "Trent!", the teens were shocked,

Adam didn't quite understand the importance of Trent "Why has he vanished"

"Trent's our white ranger, turned good after an evil dino gem turned him against us" Ethan explained

"Something's never change" Rocky joked looking at Tommy, only to be answered with a scowl from the entire team "Sorry"

Ethan resumed, "I'm guessing he never joined our team, but the only way that would happen…." Than it hit him, Kira and Ethan

Aisha wanted to know "What? What could stop him from joining?"

"….is if we weren't there to help him through it…." Kira explained quietly

"Guys look" Conner exclaimed looking at the photo "Dr. Os morpher, its gone, then he never became the black ranger!", Ethan looked into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone "Ethan this is no time to make a phone call"

The teens were amazed at the technology used in Ethan's phone

"Conner, shut up, this is the best of time as any" Ethan snapped back "I just know my service provider is gonna change me a ton for this"

Kimberly had no idea what he was doing, "why are you phoning someone?"

"Simple, I'm phoning the future, more to the point our Tommy Oliver, shush, it's ringing" Ethan hushed them as he put the call on speaker so the other dino teens could

* * *

2007

_There's a Light in the Distance, See them Coming Closer, With the Force of Ages, of Centuries Gone by, Protectors of the Right, Defenders Sworn…_

That was Tommy's ring tone he had ment to change it some day but the song was just catchy. He looked at the caller id '_Ethan' _was displayed, "Hello, Ethan" said Tommy pressed the green pick up button on his phone and put it on speaker

"_Dr. O you'll never believe it" _though Tommy couldn't see his face, he knew Ethan had to be smiling ear to ear "_we're in angel grove"_

"Ethan what are you doing in angel grove, wait forget it, stay there, try find the youth club if its still in business, wait there me and Hayley will com pick you up" Tommy gave them their orders

Hayley's brows arched, and she snatched the phone off Tommy, "What was that for?" asked Tommy, she rolled her eyes, and glanced at the door way, Tommy had turned his gaze to the door frame, there stood Kira, Conner and Ethan

"Wait, I thought you guys were in angel grove" Tommy said with a confused look on his face

"O..k.. Dr. O, all those colors must be going to your head" Conner joked "we're in Reefside, we are the dino rangers, and your Dr. O our mentor" he said slowly, Kira hit him across the back of the head and Tommy threw her a thankful glance

"Tommy we have a problem" Hayley said, causing Tommy to turn around, "Ethan, Conner and Kira _are_ in Angel Grove, but they haven't left yet"

"_You're joking right, Man this is so sweet!" _Ethan was shocked to hear his voice coming from Dr O's phone _"Hey guys, I got through to the future, before we've even left" _

"Wait did I just say future?" Ethan looked confused, _"Hey guys, we're there as well"_

Kira shook her head, "Someone please come back to reality here and tell us what's going on" she asked

A loud voice came over the phone "_Kira, I will do my best to explain_" Tommy noticed the voice and it brought a tear to his eye "Zordon" he sighed "It's good to hear you after all these years"

"_From my perspective I have yet to experience your loss, I believe what has happened is that the power rangers from sometime in your future will take a trip through something known as an Invisi-Portal, but it actually situated on a tear in space-time, causing them to travel 12 years into your past_" Zordon explained

Conner tried to scramble together what brains he had left to figure it out "So, We're there now, yet we haven't left yet and we've phoned Dr. O, but got him at the wrong time, anyone else getting a headache" Everyone's hand except Hayley's was raised

Then a voice Tommy hadn't want to hear come over the phone

"_Hey handsome. What Tommy? He's you so I'm not cheating"_ It was Kimberly, of all the people that had to take the phone off Ethan, it had to be her, and oh no it couldn't of been Adam, or Aisha, it had to be his ex who broke up with him, the dino teens in both 1995 and 2007 both shuffled about the command centers nervously, this was awkward

"Hello, Kimberly, You might want to give the phone back, Phone's from the future have limited call time" Tommy lied, he didn't know anything about Ethan's service provider "So we might not be able to talk long", Kimberly smiled _"Ok, love you" _and at that point both dino teens heard the sound of a mended heart breaking again "I love you to" another lie, but this time Tommy wasn't sure it was a full lie

* * *

1995

"It's good to know the legacy of the power rangers live on" Alpha said happily

"I have a question, Why doesn't the older me remember any of this?" the young Tommy was bothered by the fact his older self was surprised when he got the phone call

"_I have a point there; I don't remember ever seeing you guys before you became dino rangers" _

Billy stoked his chin obviously in deep though he was about to answer but Adam got there before him "Maybe we do manage to return these guys to their right time and this timeline never happened" Adam proposed

"_Wow, that guy's good if only the dino teen though like_ _that_" the voice of Hayley complimented him, at the same time insulted the dino teen

"HEY!" all 6 of them picked up on it, everyone in the command centre laughed including Zordon and Alpha,

"_Yeah that's Adam Park, he's pretty smart, he always came through for us back in the day and a good friend" _Tommy complimented, Adam gave a smile to their Tommy, it was great to know even in the future Tommy still stays friends with the newer members of his team

"But I think we may need to co-ordinate our plans with each time zone, as what ever we manage to do will have to be synchronized with the future, we also have to add the factor that the time in the future isn't the one these guys are native to" Billy started to formulate

"_Billy Cranston I take it?" _Asked Hayley _"You're some what of a legend yourself between us intellectual types" _Billy actually blushed at that

"I maybe smart, but I'm not smart enough to fix the power that's consuming the morphing grid" he said bashfully

"_What kind of power? I know a bit about the morphing grid, I was the one who upgraded the original one to suit the needs of the dino rangers" _Hayley explained hoping that she could help

"_Wait, I just realized something guys" _Conner had said loud enough for them to hear _"These guys are from our future"_

"_So?" _Asked their Kira

"_So we could ask them for all the dates Dr. Os gonna spring a pop quiz" _Conner explained

"Er…Conner, man you should have been listening, you wouldn't remember any of this" Rocky explained, which set off a major hype in Conner saying something like _"The red ranger knows my name"_

The Kira in the Zordon's command centre rolled her eyes, "In any timeline you're an idiot".

Billy had managed to talk things over with Hayley, They had managed to stabilize the phone call so they didn't have to worry about Ethan's credit running low, and they also sorted it so the phone would recharge using power cells in the morphing grid, which drew some of that access energy that was building up, till they could sort it and they were now trying to patch a video call by utilizing the viewing globe and Hayley's computer leaving the less computer savvy rangers to talk among themselves

"I hope this works" Billy said as he flicked a switch "any other day I would have said this was impossible, but we've already had people from the future, a teapot monster and a phone call to the future today" laughs could be heard in both command centers' with the exception of the Conner in Dr. O's _"Teapot monster?"_

The view screen began to flicker a picture of a woman with brown hair and long earrings was flickering on and off, "Adam, turn the viewing modulator anticlockwise until the picture clears" it was just like turning in a television, "There I think that's the best picture we're gonna get" as the picture cleared, often moving out of sync before returning back to normal,

"Whoa" all 12 teens were amazed, the mighty morphing teens mainly because they saw their leader now sporting a black long sleeve T-shit, goatee and short spiked hair, the dino teens on Dr. Os side because they could see themselves and the legendary power ranger's command centre along with Zordon and Alpha, the dino teens on Zordon's side because it actually worked, and also the fact they could see themselves

"_Guys you of all people know it's rude to stare" _the older Tommy spoke as he could see his old team staring at his appearance

"You cut my hair" those were all the words young Tommy could muster with a look of shock

"I think it makes you look smart" Kim complimented tilting her head slightly

"He needs all the help he can get with that" Kira whispered to Kim making her giggle

Both Tommy were giving her an evil stare, the one that Tommy had used in his evil green ranger days.

* * *

Author's notes Hey new chapter, 700 more words than the last chapter, and yes, Tommy's ringtone is the dinothunder theme tune

Will the dino teens get back to their future? Will Tommy's heart ever get over Kimberly? and what will Ethan's service provider think about a call from 1995 to 2007?


	4. Playdoh, the other white meat

2007: (The Future, before the dino teens left)

"There, we've managed to stabilise the connection" Hayley said cheerfully, "It was simple really we just had to route a cellular function to the frequency modulator within the morphing grid, thus stabilising the call and ensuring the power doesn't overload the power coins or the dino gems"

"What..."All 6 dino teens shouted at the same time just as confused as one another; no matter the time zone she was just too smart for them causing her to roll her eye

"_I think she said she's using the morphing grid as a relay between the past and the future, and Hayley and Billy have ensured that this won't overload over morphers_" Adam's voice said over the screen, after Trini left it was up to him to help the others understand Billy's techno jargon .

Billy gave him a glance, "_She just said that"_ obviously the only one that got it the first time around

* * *

1995: (Dino teens and Morphing teens) 

"So now that we've got a firm connection to the future, what do we do now?" Asked Aisha, looking slightly bemused at what she had just said

"We have to coordinate our efforts with the dino teens from 2007; we both have to construct the same device and both synchronize our efforts to get these dino teens back to their future" Billy explained

Tommy was still looking at the viewing globe, it was a bit un-nerving seeing his future self, lucky the other teens on both sides were busing themselves with their efforts, leaving the two staring at one another

"So…" the both said at the same time, causing his younger self to chuckle slightly

"I see I grow up to be such a great conversationalist" the younger man smiled

"_Well something's never change_" The older Tommy said throwing a glance towards Conner and Rocky in the white Tommy's command centre, causing the younger to turn to see Rocky giving Conner 'tips' it was either on how to get a girl or how to be a good red ranger

He smiled back at his self, lowing himself down to sit on the step in the command centre floor, he was about so speak but was broken off

"Guys, lets leave the blues and black to work their brains off" Aisha joked

"Aisha's right, there's no point all of us being here, besides" Kim smirked as she linked arms with Kira "Means we can go shopping, and I can tell her a few thing's about 'Dr. O' that her mentor might not of told her" Kira's eyes widened, though she didn't like the idea of shopping for fashion let alone fashion 12 years out of date but the idea of getting some dirt on Dr O was worth it. Both Tommy's threw each other a glance and then glared at Kim

"Not the green ranger stare, ones bad enough now there's two of them" Kim said feeling her skin crawl she walked over to the young Tommy and kiss him on the forehead and blew one to the older Tommy on the screen, which earned him some 'whoops' of joy from the Conner on both sides

"Ok we are so outta here" and with that the two red, two yellow and one pink ranger teleported out of the command centre on route for angel grove mall

--

Adam looked towards Tommy looking at himself in the viewing globe "Your not going along?" he asked

The younger Tommy looked up towards where Adam's voice had came from "I'm gonna get acquainted with myself, if that makes any sense" Tommy smiled

"_Owww_" someone on the older Tommy's side was in pain, Billy, Adam, Alpha and the younger Tommy all turned to see what the commotion was

"Conner has just been hit by Dr O for the 'whooping' remark" Ethan said not even looking up from his console, he was right the older Tommy had Conner's arm behind Conner's back

"_Uncle, uncle!_" Conner cried over the speaker, finally getting him arm back "Sorry Dr. O", Zordon's command centre was completely quiet, the older Tommy walked back to the screen and sat back down in the chair that was at the desk

"_Teenagers_" he said putting his face in his hands, and then slowly looking up from them "_No offence_" he had forgotten they were all still teenagers back than

Alpha broke the silence

"Tell me about it, just yesterday we only had to deal with these 6, now we have 9" Alpha joked "Aye yai yai"

This caused all the teens in the same room to start laughing, even the older Tommy was enjoying the jokes old days

--

"So what are things like in the future?" Tommy asked rewarding him a frown from his older self "nothing that would affect the future, like I already know about me becoming a doctor some how, but a mentor to the rangers, that's a bigger jump from green to white"

The older Tommy sighed "_You mean things like the pop quiz your math's teacher is gonna make you take tomorrow?_" he joked trying to lighten the mood

"You're joking right?" The young Tommy said unsure as to what his older counterpart was saying Ethan took this chance to make a comment, knowing Dr O couldn't get him for it

"Oh no, Dr O's too uptight for jokes, he the serious one, and the really really dull one" Ethan smirked, though how the next few minutes played out wasn't quite as he planned

"_Ethan could you come over here please_" asked Dr O to the oblivious Ethan

"_Yeah Dr O" _the Ethan on Dr O's side had taken his bate "_Owww" _Dr O had smacked him at the back of the head "_What was that for?"_

Dr. O smiled not sure if it was the right tense but said it anyway "_Something your gonna say"_

Ethan added to his description of Dr O for the younger Tommy "And ruthlessly mean"

The younger man smiled "I'm guessing another green ranger trait" he said glancing at his older self

* * *

Still 1995: Angel Grove mall 

"That is so lame and so cheesy" Kira said nearly spilling her soda over the table "When we get back I'm gonna use that the next time he tries to give us detention" he actually enjoyed being able to talk to girls about 'colorful' things

"Wait Tommy gives you detentions?" Kim frowned "That's a scary thought"

"What's even scarier is the fact Tommy, of all people, became a teacher" Rocky exhaled at the thought, Conner had finally found it comfortable to be around a living legend like Rocky and had laughed at the joke without seeming like he was still sucking up to the greatness what was rocky.

"He maybe the world greatest ranger, but he is one mean teacher, I mean who gives their team mates homework?" Conner said almost in disbelief. Kim threw her hands up and motioned Conner to stop talking "If its all ok with you I think I don't wanna know anything more about my boyfriend being a teacher" she said in a disgusted tone, Kim twisted on her chair to face Kira "So Kira, tell me more about this Trent".

Conner decided to punch in before Kira could even register the question "What's there to say about him, evil white ranger, tricked Dr O incasing him in amber, tricked us into thinking he was good, finally turned good, still not too trusting of him though", Kira threw him an evil glare to even rival Tommy's green ranger stare, Kim rolled her eyes "other than that I'm sure he real sweet" she smiled at Kira, Kira dug into her backpack and pulled out her cell phone and showed Kim and Aisha a text Trent had sent her a few days before. Both girls sighed lovingly after reading it

"Uh-oh" said both red rangers as they began to scarper from the table they were sat at, once they were clearly outta earshot Kira turned to Kim and Aisha "There was nothing on that text, I showed you the wrong one" she said puzzled. Kim and Aisha looked at one another

"Oh it's a little trick we've picked up if we ever want some girl time" Kim said trying to sound angelic as she could with a big evil grin on her face, "works every time" emphasizing the last words, "So what was this text thing you were gonna show us?"

"Basically phones can send mini letters to one anther" Kira explained, not knowing the full details of how texting works "Ah here it is" she handed over her phone so the two other girls could see

_The yellow rose of my eye_

_My white glove cresses your face_

_As the colors combine I know your mine_

_And my lips await your embrace_

"If that's not love I don't know what is" Aisha said warmly handing Kira her phone.

* * *

"Zeddy!" Rita screeched 

"What's wrong my little sugar plum?" Lord Zedd said through the grill plates on his face

"Finster's taking forever to make a new monster, and I want those new power brats gone" the witch complained knowing that she would get her way if she bugged her gruesome husband long enough. Zedd was sitting in his chair tapping his claws against his throne, then he walked over to the balcony looking over the earth, he used his scope and spotted something that might cheer up his wife

"Why look Rita, the red power punks are all alone in the park playing 'football'" Zedd said beginning his scheming, Rita joined him, "Let make it a match they won't forget, Goldar get down there now" he screamed

--

Conner was in a great mood given the current time zone, he was playing football, hanging out with one of the red rangers of legend it was like a dream come true, then he heard something that thought it might be more of a nightmare

"Puny red rangers prepare to meet your doom" Goldar had announced his entrance Conner looked up at Goldar, he wasn't impressed this lackey was no where near as bad as Zeltrax

"I'm supposed to be afraid of some golden monkey thing?" he said raising his voice to Goldar, "Your 12 years outta date from where I'm standing" this angered Goldar causing him to fire bolts out of his sword towards the rangers, with that instinct took over, in mid back flip no doubt

"It's morphing time, Tyrannosaurus"

"Dino thunder power up!"

As the smoke cleared Goldar was presented with two red, fully morphed, rangers, Conner was amazed his morpher worked, he turned his gaze towards the other red ranger

"Mighty Morphing Red Ranger" Rocky called taking up his usual red ranger stance

"Dino Thunder Red Ranger" Conner followed suit taking up a pose not to dissimilar to Rocky's.

The two red rangers back flipped their way up to Goldar both simultaneously punching him in the stomach, Goldar brought himself back upwards towards the two rangers and started slashing his sword at them, if Goldar was gonna use weapons so were they

"Power sword" as usual Rocky's weapon appeared from the depths of the morphing grid

"Tyranno Staff" unfortunately the same could not be said for Conner's weapon a red cylinder flickered in and out and then vanished, 'I guess there has to be some limit to this morphing fluke, hopefully this one still works' Conner thought "Scrub that, Super dino mode!" 'Yes' it had worked he could feel the power flowing,

Conner caught up with Rocky who was in a power struggle over swordsmanship, he went behind Goldar's back and tapped him on the shoulder

"What" Goldar said as turned to see a red fist knock him to the floor and proceeded to drag him along the park grass towards a tree, placing his back to the trunk next thing he saw was two spinning hook kicks from both sides causing him to fall forward, Rocky and Conner then placed their boots on Goldar's back, pinning him to the floor. Rocky looked over towards Conner and tilted his head

"I say that is one nice suit" he said in a fake posh accent though there was some truth to it, Rocky was impressed, still keeping Goldar pinned, Conner knew this tactic and reciprocated "Why thank you, I must compliment on your colorful outfit" he played back to rocky "Red is rather dashing on you". That was it Goldar couldn't stand the usual red rangers banter let lone have it in stereo and vanished beneath their feet, Rocky looked down then at Conner "maybe he doesn't like red?" he joked. A loud cheer was heard around him, Conner looked around the park, everyone had seen their fight, and hopefully they only saw the part after the smoke or else they would be in trouble with both Tommy's.

A reported approached the two rangers, she was in her mid 20s, knee high skirt, pink blouse and long blond hair, the rangers couldn't see her camera-man behind his camera, and she smiled at the two

"Wow that was amazing, Sarah Fox channel 3 news" she smiled cheerfully as she extended a hand out to the red rangers, Rocky shook it, he wasn't too sure about this after all, he didn't know what she was gonna wanna ask one red ranger let alone two. She shook Conner's gloved hand "I don't think the people of Angel Grove have been introduced to you" tilting her head slightly, Conner decided he might as well play along "Dino Thunder, red ranger" he said striking a slight pose, Rocky put his left arm over Conner's neck and placed his hand on Conner's shoulder "He was in the area and decided to look me up" Rocky said trying to disguise his voice and thumbing between Conner and himself. "Oh so he's not replacing you?" she asked sincerely, Conner could feel Rocky's grip tighten on his shoulder at her words it took all of Rocky's restraint to stop himself pulling his blade blaster and shooting the camera, Conner shock his head and nearly laughed "Me? Replace him" Conner said thumbing towards Rocky "I could never replace the original red ranger, I mean sure I'm good but not that good" he felt Rocky's grip loosen, playing to his ego worked well, Sarah arched a brow "ok…Do you have any words of advice for the kids at home?" she said slightly scared of this new red ranger. Conner couldn't think, Rocky had managed to get something out "Stay in school" the pressure was on Conner had to say something

"Play-doh tastes funny" he blurted out, Rocky dipped his face into his glove, he took his arm off Conner's shoulder and gave him a shove. Sarah was amazed; this red ranger wasn't as bright as the usual one "uh…ok, that was enlightening to say the least" she said trying to show sympathy, Rocky couldn't believe it, here he was trying to be a good idol for the kids and Conner goes and blows it, "I'm sorry the helmet must be cutting the oxygen to his brain, We best get back to our command centre" and with that Rocky grabbed Conner and activated the transporter command on his morpher, he was not gonna live this down anytime soon

The TV screen had shown a full report and the blond hair woman was finishing her segment "_I'm Sarah Fox reporting live for channel 3 news"_, the woman had disappeared and the program had went back to channel 3's news room. Kira, Kim and Aisha were all in shock they looked at one another trying to see if they all saw the same thing then Kimberly spoke "Play-doh?!" that was it they all lost it, the couldn't contain themselves, Kira was trying to get her breathing back to normal "wait….till Trent and Ethan…hear about this" she managed to muster before breaking down again.

* * *

"Two red beams of energy filled the command centre and there stood the two red rangers, they both took off their helmets 

"Man, that was dumb" Rocky said dryly

"What could I of done? They put me on the spot, we're not used to professional reporters interviewing us" Conner tried to grasp at any excuse he could

Rocky smiled back "Well you were right about one thing, Play-doh does taste funny" giving Conner a friendly shove, their antics were broken by alpha

"What's Play-doh" Asked alpha as he turned around from his console being shocked at the sight "Aye yai yai yai, what are you doing Conner, we haven't been able to stabilize the morphing grid to support the additional rangers, you could have been destroyed" Rocky looked at Alpha, with a look of confusion

"Didn't the alarms go off? Goldar attacked us in the park" Rocky explained "He blasted us and we did what came naturally"

Zordon's booming voice filled the command centre "It appears our connection to the future has compromised the command centre's security, however due to the circumstances I must say that Conner, Tommy has been trained you well, risking your life to save another rangers" the older Tommy felt his heart swell, Zordon was proud of what he had accomplished, it was good to know

"Dude, how come's you were able to morph?" Ethan asked thinking it was unfair.

"_Dude_" Conner mimicked "Sure it was fun fight along side Rocky but I couldn't call for my staff" the people around him were in amazement at the fact he risked his life and all he could care about was his Tyranno staff

"_I think I can explain_" Hayley's voice said "_I believe when your Conner morphed in your time he was partially in sync with the morphing grid of this time, granting him his morpher, but being partially in sync means he has a limited arsenal, such as no Tyranno Staff and definitely no megazord, the only reason I have as to why he wasn't destroyed was the fact there was only 2 rangers engaged in combat, allowing Conner's dino gem to feed off the other rangers powers"_

Billy nodded "basically like a leech drawing blood from a body, except in this case it's a red ranger and a morphing grid"; everyone one was relived that he had put in plain words what Hayley had said,

"But that doesn't explain the play-doh" Adam joked

"I'm quite perplexed about that as well" Billy agreed,

Rocky smirked "It was the fifteen minutes of humiliated fame for the tough red dino ranger" he dodged a punch from Conner "We had just finished fighting Goldar and this reporter comes along asking for a quick interview so we though why not they had already seen us, so she thought Conner was replacing me"

"Lemme guess you pulled out your blade blaster and shot at the camera man's camera" said both the older Tommy and the younger one

"Oh god, we've got them in stereo" Rocky joked looking at Adam and Billy "no I didn't, lucky Conner said that he could never replace me, so she asked if we had any advice, I said stay in school, was the best I could think of, Einstein here blurts out that play-doh tastes funny" everyone had began laughing, lucky the dino teens on Dr. O's had went home, this was just too rich cause he was in hysterics

Ethan quoted Rocky "'fifteen minutes of humiliated fame of the red ranger', I'm sure you could find a place for it in the viewing globe archives couldn't you Dr O?" he said very smugly.

"_Trust me Ethan if I had the footage the whole of Reefside would have seen it" _Dr O gave an evil smirk, just then two yellow beams and one pink beam of energy filled the command centre, an all to familiar tone was in Kira's voice "You know Conner that's great advice, Play-doh does tastes funny, if your crazy enough to eat it" it was her usual mocking tone, Conner's head dipped lower into his gloved, he wanted the command centre to swallow him whole

"Is there anyone who doesn't know?" He asked not aiming it at anyone; Ethan was the only one that spoke "Trent, that's about it" Ethan said smiling.

"Oh that can be fixed easily" Kira said evilly, she showed Ethan the video she had taken on her cell phone, Ethan had to hold his sides in this was too rich for their tastes, it was pure gold, she played it back to the mighty morphing teens, Billy was the only one amazed at how cell phone technology had advanced in 12 years.

* * *

**Notes: **Will people stop asking me to 'update soon' in reviews, If you have been keeping track I've practactlly updated it 4 time over the past 4 days, so you just have to wait while my creative juices return 


	5. Black White and Red all over

Dino Days Chapter 5

Conner let out a loud yawn, battling Goldar and time travelling really took it out on a person, and almost destroying himself by morphing didn't help either, then he realised he had no where to sleep "er…guys we have a problem" he stated in a tired tone

"You're all outta play-doh?" Kimberly teased pointing a finger at Conner's stomach as it rumbled right on cue, he looked up out of his now gloveless hand, it had been some time since his red ranger outfit had made its way back to the morphing grid, and threw Kimberly a glare, but she was unfazed.

"No, we have no where to sleep" Conner pointed out, the shock had sunk into Kira and Ethan at that point.

"For once Conner's right, we don't live here and I doubt our parents would appreciate some stranger knocking on their door claiming to be their sons and daughter from the future" Ethan said looking towards Conner as he was playing out the scenario in his head,

"My parents would freak" Kira said jokingly "I could see it now! '_oh hey mum, its me Kira, yes I know I'm 5 years old, but I'm from the future, whilst we're on the subject of things that might give you and dad a heart attack I'm a power ranger and I risk my life everyday fighting a crazy mad man' _She would either shut the door on me or breakdown in tears" the morphing teens thought that would be quite funny, after all they hadn't even told their own parents about their ranger activities

"Well I'm sure we can think of something, after all us yellows have to stick together!" Aisha said putting an arm around Kira, Kim did the same but on Kira's other side "and us pinks, we girl rangers have to stuck together" she joined in, "Well Kira, Aisha and me could stay at Aisha's house and tell her parents that we're having a sleepover, I'm sure that won't mind" Kim planned "But you guy's couldn't come along, it's a sleepover rule, no guys till we're older" she said tilting her head in sympathy.

"You could always sleep in the command centre" Alpha suggested, to which the reaction was quite shocking, all 6 mighty morphing teens took no hesitation to shout "No"

"Er..." Everyone had began to look a Tommy "…We wouldn't want them getting in your way that is", lucky for Tommy Alpha had taken his excuse, he could hear Kim whisper something about the command centre not standing there the next day if Conner was left alone in a high-tech base of operation.

Adam was still pondering their situation then it came to him "The beach house by the lake, doesn't Tommy's dad still rent it?" Tommy had nodded to Adam's question, that was a good idea, the beach house would be empty seeing as how Tommy's parents had went on a second honeymoon, leaving Tommy alone, "That's a great idea Adam, and it means that I wouldn't have to explain to the neighbours why 2 guys wearing weird clothing are sleeping in my house, and we could get some beers in", whoa had Conner, Kira and Ethan heard the younger mentor correctly, he's going to let them drink beer!, but all too soon their dream's of the sweet nectar were crushed

"_Thomas Oliver, I don't care if you are me, you are not allowed to give the dino teens beer! You may be the leader of your rangers but I'm their leader and responsible for them" _The older Tommy was still on screen his expression was crossed, but the younger Tommy had a plan.

"Sorry older me could you repeat that? Your breaking up a bit" the younger man had walked over to a console and started playing with the dials, the finally turned it off, the dino teens were in awe

"Dr. O just got cut off by Dr. O" Conner said as he rejoiced

"You guys know he's not going to be happy tomorrow" Ethan said in fear for the fate of his counterpart on the older Tommy's side

Billy was not impressed, Tommy threw him an apologetic look, "Don't worry, it's just a turn of that dial and it should come back on" Tommy promised, Billy was a bit more sceptical "Should?" it was official Billy wouldn't be joining the guys at the beach house.

---

The older Tommy Oliver looked at his screen as it was flicking with white noise, "Teenagers" he shouted out of frustration, causing the dino teens around him to draw their attention, Hayley was the only one brave enough to break the silence "Tommy, what did you do! We need that connection!" she shouted at him, He threw her a glare "I was gonna give the dino teens beer and then I cut me off" he explained

"You're letting us have beer? Right on Dr O" Conner signalled for a hi-5, which was met by a low growl from Dr O.

"Not me, the younger one version of me, you idiot" Tommy growled at Conner

"As I seem to recall you were rather rebellious when ever someone called you Thomas" smirked Hayley "You of all people should of know that", she was about to receive a growl for her comment as well but she silenced him before he could start "Oh no Tommy Oliver you are not growling at me" she said with ferocity, everyone was scared now even Tommy, and he was bigger and physically stronger then Hayley.

"Good, now they maybe going to be drinking at night in 1995 but you, you have afternoon classes to teach at school" she ordered as Tommy nearly sprinted out of the dino lab

"She's worse than Lord Zedd and Mesogog at times" he whispered to Kira, only to hear this "I heard that Thomas Oliver" ring from the dino lab entrance

'Mental note: Kill the dino teens for drinking, secondly avoid Hayley for the next week, and third kick the white mighty morphin' ranger mannequin in the crotch' Tommy thought to himself, although he wouldn't be able to remember this whole thing when the dino teens are sent back to the right time but he will sure as hell get some relief out of the ones he had in this time. Tommy drove to work that afternoon with a swirl of green ranger styled thoughts.

* * *

They had made it to the beach house, Ethan had chickened out for two reasons, one he was slightly pissed off that Tommy would do something like that to his, Billy and Adams work and secondly he didn't wanna have to face Dr. O tomorrow with a hang over, so now it was just Conner and the three rangers of legend, 'Black white and red all over' Conner joked to himself, Tommy fumbled about with the keys trying to remember which keys fit which lock 

"Hurry up Tommy this keg is ice cold and heavy" Rocky complained, Adam rolled his eyes, they were only ment to bring a couple of cans and some bottle along with pizza and potato chips, how rocky mistook that for 'hey bring a big keg of beer, last ranger to down it gets to be the new white ranger' was beyond him

"There" Tommy said as he managed to get the door open, as the rangers piled in Conner looked towards the entertainment system couldn't help point out

"This place is outdated I know your zords are from the dinosaur age I didn't realise you lived there as well, where's the DVDs', the plasma screen TV, and the Mp3 players?" everyone looked at Conner as if he had turned bright pink, sprouted wings and a mini skirt and was singing I'm a little teapot backwards

"What are you on about Conner? This is 1995; these things are state of the art" Adam said in a confused tone at Conner's jargon. It then hit Conner "Duh, It hasn't been invented yet, hey what's this?" Conner said being distracted by some small rectangular object which he picked up for a closer look. Rocky snatched it outta his hand,

"That my friend is music, it's a cassette tape" Rocky said dryly waving it in front of Conner's face

"You got to be sh…" but before Conner could finish Tommy had opened one of the cans of beer and shoved it in Conner's hand, "Dude, your nothing like our Dr. O, your awesome, what happened?" Conner joked

Tommy and rocky both jumped down on the couch and began fighting for space, Adam put a hand on Conner's shoulder, "something we thought he would never do, grow up" he joked before jumping on top of the other two, shouting "Leap Frog!". Conner was still in awe, these guys were legends in his time, but in their own time they were just like him and did the same things he did, like goofing off with his friends, Conner had to save this moment, and he took out his mobile setting it to record a video

"Hey guys wanna say something to Dr. O back in his dusty lab?" Conner knew he was gonna get killed for this but while Dr. O was 12 years away he didn't care

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, Conner had to explain that phones could take pictures and make videos in the future

"Well in that case" Tommy said smiling into the mobile "I Thomas Oliver, leader of the power rangers do here by give Conner another beer! Against Dr Oliver's wishes" he joked trying to sound serious, but cracking up towards the end

"Don't worry Dr. O, I'll make sure he's safe and stays outta trouble, nothing could distract me from watching out for another….Hey are those peanuts?" asked Rocky abandoning all attempts to finish his speech, Conner was beaming ear to ear, these guys were just like him, that would drive Dr. O mad, he looked into the phone "Hey Dr. O don't blame me, not my fault your friends are cool, oh by the way bottoms up" he joked as he took a swig from the bottle Tommy had given him he closed his phone and walked back towards the couches where Adam, Rocky and Tommy were looking at him in shock

"What?" Conner didn't know what was going on

"Conner, that was the most foolish thing to do" Tommy said in his responsible leader tone "I mean 'bottoms up', and your calling us outdated" breaking the tone as Rocky burst out laughing

--12 bottles, 4 cans and ½ a beer keg later--

The conversation had moved on from the older Dr O to more ranger related things

"You know, when I was….what was I oh yeah, evil Rita made me her evil lilac ranger!" Tommy said drunkenly howling like a mad man

"Dude. Your wasted man!" Conner couldn't help but try to take a video of this

"Conner why do you…..keep going 'dude', and I don't know about you but I know I'm a man" Rocky tried to act all macho by jumping up on the couch and doing muscle man poses. "Dude, Dude, you're a wasted as well" Adam said trying to mimic Conner, he jumped on the other couch and started doing kung fu kicks "I'm a man cause I can do this" Adam proclaimed trying to do a high kick causing him to land behind the sofa, he tried to get back up, he waved his arms in victory "I'm ok!"

"Pffft, that's nothing" Conner said waving his arm in Adam's direction "This is what makes me a man" Conner said using his dino gem power to move about the room, unfortunately no-one told him he was heading for a wall and sure enough, SMACK, he was kissing wallpaper, Everyone had burst out laughing, and then Tommy shouted out "YELLOW!" loudly, "Rita made me her evil yellow ranger to destroy the other rangers!" Tommy was cackling manically, "Tommy you were the green ranger man!" even Rocky when drunk knew that, Tommy gave him a glare, "I was green, now I'm white, I'm gonna be black, I'll be what ever colour I want"!

* * *

Luckily the real yellow rangers were having a nice time without the aid of alcohol, they were talking about crushes they had or from Kim and Aisha's point of view ones Kira will have and doing quizzes from girls magazines 

"Ok, final question, Does your man:

A. Holds you in his arms?

B. Holds your hand? Or

C. Holds you tight and never let's go?" asked Aisha, she paused to let Kim and Kira reply, Kim was cuddling her pillow and Kira was strumming on Kimberly's guitar, "C" both girls said, Aisha looked at the results and tallied them up, "Ok, mainly C's 'You enjoy the man who loves to be clean, always a gentleman, but does have his wicked side and dark past', woo spooky" Aisha said getting looks from Kira "Girl, this book's got you down to a T, you sure your not ment to be the pink ranger?" Kira grabbed something behind her and threw it at Aisha, lucky it was just a stuffed animal. Kim lied on her back, "you know girls its right though, Tommy doesn't like getting dirty, and he always treats me like a lady, and he was the evil green ranger" Kim sighed, Kira rolled her eyes she never believed those books, she never brought them, she would read some of her mums

"Oh please, like that has anything to do with me and Trent", she wished she hadn't said that, the other girls both looked at each other then looked at Kira, she rolled her eyes, "look, Trent's not all that clean" she said taking out her phone and showing them a picture of Trent smiling at the phone, Kim and Aisha didn't get what she ment, to them Trent looked quite clean wearing a crisp white shirt with a strange graphic on it, Kim looked bemused "Ok, other than him looking totally hot in the shirt and the fact its taken on your first date doesn't explain why he's not clean" Kim explained her confusion, Kira looked at the photo, "Oh wrong one, wait how did you know it was our first date" Kira said changing the screen to the right picture, Aisha replied this time "Its obvious, the guy put so much effort into looking good just for you it has to of been a first", Kim saw the new picture "Oh. My. God." She was in shock; Trent was covered head to toe in mud with a 'hug me' gesture. Kira had proved her point "That's after he was playing football with Conner, he chased me round the pitch trying to get me to hug him, it took forever to get the mud stains out of my top" she explained. Kim and Aisha rolled their eyes "Kids now-a-days" Kim said trying to sound like her grandmother "they don't know love even if it's staring them in the face" Kira burst out laughing. Aisha had managed to change the phone to show a video, it was of Trent and Kira.

"_I love you" _Trent voice said as he leaned in and kissed Kira

"_I love you too" _said Kira's voice as she leaned in and kissed him back

Slowly the deepened the kiss

Aisha threw the phone back to Kira "Good to see the technique hasn't changed much, and the white ranger all ways get the girl" she said turning red, Kira picked up the phone and stopped the video, also turning one or two shades of a darker red than Aisha. "I thought Trent had deleted that" Kira said, keeping her head focused in Kimberly's guitar not wanting to show how badly she was blushing. She decided to break the silence by strumming a few bars of a song she had written, but then felt compelled to sing some of the lyrics:

"_Whisper to me in the voice  
The one that's only heard by me  
Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams  
Whatever you say  
I won't leave  
I won't judge you for what you believe  
Be it good or bad  
It's all the same to me_

_They're just words  
so talk to me…"_

Kimberly put her hands together and was slowly bobbing her head with the song; she then gave Kira a mini-applause to which Aisha joined in, "That was so nice, did you write it yourself?" Aisha asked, Kira just nodded, she still had Trent on her mind, and the video made her miss him.

* * *

"Goldar, you incompetent ninny, you let, not just one but two red rangers, slip what do you have to say for yourself?" Lord Zedd shouted as he began to glow a deep red slamming his fist on the balcony causing sparks to fly from his fist 

"I'm sorry sire, it won't happen again" whimpered Goldar, why he kept Goldar around was beyond him, maybe it was Rita's doing, she must be turning him soft

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" he replied sitting down on his throne. 'I'm definitely going soft', "you there" he said pointing towards on of his loyal putties "Tell me have I gone soft?" the putty was confused, if he answered wrong he could be blasted to pieced, if he didn't answer he would be blasted to pieces

"bluuurrbble" he replied he said using his arms to express confusion, Zedd stroked his chin, "Just as I had though, for that honesty I'll spare your life", the putty was safe he let his arms flop back down and relaxed his body, he was about to leave when Zedd punched him in the Z, "I lied" and gave his largest evil laugh "I'm bad to the bone", feeling rather pleased with his evil deed he started to plot the rangers demise for the morning coming

"Shut up Zeddy, some of us are trying to get their beauty sleep to look beautiful in the morning" his wife screeched out

"That woman would need to be a coma to look good in the morning" Zedd murmured

"What was that Zeddy?" Rita screeched again

"I said 'so that's why you look good in the morning'" Zedd lied, 'Finster better be ready with those 2 monsters, they had better be good' he thought, remembering Finster had said he wouldn't need to make anything on earth into a monster, "Tell that to Terri the terrifying teapot" he murmured

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes and got outta bed, she felt great, she had a wonderful nights sleep, she had gotten to gossip to a new yellow ranger about boyfriends, and they had a wonderful Saturday to look forward to, she opened the curtains, the sun was shinning the bird's were happily singing a merry tune 

"Kid's, me and the wife are going out to work, have a nice day" shouted Aisha's dad

"Thanks Mr. Campbell, have a nice day as well" Kimberly said as she had rushed to the bedroom door to reply "Aisha says 'bye mum and dad lots of love'", Kimberly loved Aisha's parents they were so nice.

Kira let out a long yawn, "morning" she mustered still half asleep "What time is it?"

"Its 9am, and it's a wonderful day" Kimberly replied, Kira jumped slightly, and then shook her head slightly "Lemme guess, thought that 1995 was just a dream?"

"Something like that I guess" Kira replied "So what's on the agenda today?"

Aisha had finally woke up "First off girl, its breakfast, then we're meeting the guys at the beach house, and I guess we'll be doing what all teenagers do no matter what time their in, Hanging out with friends" she said as she draped an arm around her and Kimberly.

--

The girls had gotten dress, Kim in a short pink skirt and white blouse, Aisha in a yellow t-shirt and denim shorts, Kira, who didn't have a wardrobe was going to wear what she had on yesterday but Kim insisted that she wore some off their clothes; she was wearing a pair of Kim's jeans, which stopped just past her knee, and a flowery yellow top of Aisha's, she wasn't too happy with the flowers but it did make her look nice, Kim had insisted Kira put her hair up with some yellow ribbon, Kira knew she wasn't going to be allowed out of the house without ribbon in her hair. The walk to the beach house was quite pleasant, one guy who looked about 18 wolf whistled at Kira, she had rolled her eyes, she commented to Kim and Aisha that he was 30 to her and that was just gross.

The door to the beach house was locked, but lucky Kim knew where Tommy kept a spare key, and stretched to reach the ledge above the door frame, and sure enough there was it was, Kimberly slowly opened the door, "The guys must be asleep still" Kim said as she walked in, the place was littered with cans and potato chip bags, then there was a sight that nearly broke the 3 girls down, the boys were asleep, Adam looked so peaceful tucked up in a ball asleep on the couch, making the girls simultaneously let out a soft "aww", their eyes moved towards rocky who was sprawled out on the coffee table, then they got to the other couch, "Oh. My. God." Kimberly mouthed, she signaled for Kira and Aisha to turn around and huddle up, Kira could see the grin on Kim's face

"Way ahead of you Kim" she said pulling out her phone to take a photo, she turned around and top the snap Click, the sound confirmed it, that would be one moment she wouldn't let Tommy and Conner forget.

Blissfully unaware of their surroundings Tommy had Conner wrapped in a hug and Conner was facing Tommy no less than 4 inches from his face, also reciprocating the hug, "Kira watch what Kim's about to do" Aisha said as she walked over to Adam and slowly shook him awake, he looked back at her slowly opening his eyes, she had her fingers over her lips and was pointing to the other couch where Kim was standing behind the couch nearing Tommy's ear, Adam saw that he was hugging Conner, and had to stifle a laugh

"Good morning handsome" she whispered in his ear

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't make out where the sound had came from his eyes were still blurry, "Up here" Kim helped him, he looked up as his eyes stated to focus, it was Kim, wait if that was Kim who was he holding, he quickly turned back and saw he was really close to Conner's face and was hugging him,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tommy cried, causing him to drop Conner on the floor with a loud thud waking up both red rangers, and causing Adam to cringe at how loud Tommy was, after all he didn't think that Tommy, Conner or Rocky made sure to drink water before they when to bed, or what ever he and Conner were up to

Rocky woke with a start "I'm up!" he blurted, Conner was now nursing his sore head "What's going on" noticing the grin on a very girly looking Kira, Kimberly turned and hugged Kira "Oh good morning handsome Conner (!)" Kim teased, Kira grinned even more "Speak for yourself Tommy, your not bad your self", they pretended kissed one another on the cheeks "Mwah". Conner still looked blank; Tommy was blushing bright red to rival Conner and Rocky's wardrobe, Aisha had shown the picture to Rocky who was now joining in the kissy noises "By the power invested in me by Zordon, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Tommy Oliver" Adam joked, Kim and Kira broke their little re-enactment, Kim put her arms around Tommy's neck, "That's Mr. Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver, Adam" Kim corrected him.

"Ok will someone please explain what's going on?" Conner was still puzzled, Rocky passed him Kira's phone showing him the photo of himself hugging Tommy and being face to face, Conner's face went deep red, if the teens didn't know any better they could of said he had morphed and was wearing his helmet. Kira snatched the phone off him before he could figure out how to delete the photo

"Kira, you delete that this instance" keeping his voice down, Kira was gonna have some fun, She had often wondered what would happen if she used her dino gem power on someone who didn't like loud noise, this was her chance, she soon found out that they didn't appreciate it, as rocky was trying to bury his head in the couch, Conner was try to put his fingers in his ears, Tommy was just cringing but making no effort to stop her. Adam was just laughing, Kim threw him a questioning look "I'm one of the smart ones" he mouthed back.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Yep, the song is 'Just words' by Emma Lahana, Yes Tommy isn't that responsible when he was Conner's age, and yes Conner is going to be in trouble, and nothing happened between Conner and Tommy or _did it? _Find out in the next chapter 


	6. Wake up and Make up

1995: The command centre

It seemed oddly larger than yesterday, or so Ethan had thought, it was just him, Billy and Alpha; Billy had suggested they get their a few hours before any idle hands start fiddling with the dials again. Luckily for Billy Tommy had kept his word and it was a couple of twists of the dial, so Billy didn't have to kill him, but he knew Zordon would not let him off as it was quite an irresponsible act.

"There, that should do it" Alpha said feeling confident in their work "We are ready to proceed"

Billy nodded in Ethan and Alphas direction "Here goes" as he pushed the initialisation button, the viewing globe began to flicker, it was hard to make out what the picture was, and something was spinning on the screen, Ethan noticed in an instance, it was the dino thunder logo

"Now we just gotta wait for someone on the other end to pick up" Ethan joke

* * *

2007: The Dino Lab

"Hayley, I think they've fixed it their side, but I think we need to do something this side" the black clad Tommy announced as he saw the lightning bolt logo animation loop over and over. He had gotten Hayley's attention from a Sudoku puzzle book and onto the computer screen, she had began to type on the keyboard faster than Tommy could keep up, then he got a shock when she slammed the initialisation button without warning

"There, now do not, I repeat do not touch it Tommy" she said with her eyes ablaze, knowing fine well one of the Tommy's would touch it, but giving hope that it might not happen again she felt it was good to warn him

The screen flicked off the logo and they could see back into the command centre, it seemed it was just Ethan and Billy; it looked as though it mighty be either early in the morning or really late at night as Ethan kept yawning, by the judge of that he must of stayed the night with Billy, as only someone like Billy could get Ethan up early to work on the command centre computers

"_Good, we've be able to re-establish connection_" Billy said in a rather annoyed tone

* * *

1995: The Beach House 

The girls sat themselves self on the couch, avoiding the one Tommy and Conner was on, they didn't want to know what was going on there, The guys were taking longer than usual as they were trying to make a little noise as possible, being hung over was bad enough but having the girls cackle over their situation made it worse. Adam was the first to come downstairs from the bedrooms; they often spent the summer there so they had some spare clothes and provisions there

"Morning!" He said beaming toward the girls, as he buttoned up his black polo shirt and un-tucked it from his jeans, he made his way to the breakfast bar and got out a bowl and a box of cornflakes and continued to make breakfast for himself

It was quiet, the girls had stopped giggling, but it didn't last long,

"Adam what happened between Tommy and Conner? Did they get it on?" Kimberly joking asked bluntly causing Adam to choke on his cornflakes and Kira to start crying that the images her mind was conjuring up burnt her eyes. Adam had managed to recover long enough to start laughing and smirking, he motioned for the girls to come closer so that the guys upstairs wouldn't hear

"They were outta it so fast, both of them passed out lightweights, so Rocky decided to have a little fun" He laughed as he began explaining how heavy Tommy actually is. They cut their story short as they heard footsteps on the stairs for heads turned to see Conner wearing one of Rocky's plaid shirts and his own jeans and Rocky wearing a red polo shirt, similar to the one Adam was wearing, forcing Conner to go down the steps

Aisha gave him a smile "So where's our fearless leader?" she joked rolling her eyes, Rocky gave a huge grin behind Conner's back, having known Aisha and Adam for so long he knew that her rolling her eyes ment she was now in on it

"Oh he must be upstairs nursing all the love bites Conner gave him" he said trying to sound serious with out cracking up, Conner turned to face Rocky to see if he could tell anything from his expression, Rocky just have him a shrug "You guys were pretty noisy last night" Adam chimed in "I'm surprised Kimberly couldn't hear you guys from her house", Conner's face sank had he really done what these guys had said?, its not like he could deny it to anyone that asks whilst Kira had her mobile 'Note to self: Break Kira's phone' "I…er…need some air" Conner said rushing for the door quickly closing it, Cringing at the noise it made, behind him as he sank to the porch floor. Kim placed her hand on the banister of the stairs "I best go see how Tommy's holding up" running up the white rangers room. As Rocky sat down Adam placed a glass with a fizzing liquid in front of him, he had forgotten to drink water before he went to bed but moving Tommy and Conner in the right position was tiring and he feel asleep soon after

---

Kimberly walked past two doors, a red one and a black one, she thought it was funny most of their stuff was the same colour as their ranger suits yet no-one had twigged, she knocked on the white rangers door

"I'll be out in a minute" Tommy replied nervously, Kim rolled her eyes, he was gonna take longer than a minute knowing Tommy's knack for being late, she burst open the door to the sight of Tommy wearing a white turtle neck sweater and jeansstaring in the mirror, she arched a brow, it was summer, the sun was hot and he was wearing a turtle neck

"Nice fashion statement" She teased "Though it's a little hot for it", Tommy's hand sank from the top as he sat on the edge of the bed, he then looked towards Kim "Kim, I'm sorry I don't know what happened but it ment nothing we were drunk", 'This is getting good, I might get a lot of love from him in the next few days, Mental note: Thank Rocky and Adam' She joined him on the edge of the bed "Go on" she said in a false worrying tone, Tommy put his hand to the top of the sweaters neck and rolled it down, and there it was a purple bruise like mark, Kim put her face in her hands and began laughing trying to make it sound like crying, "I'm sorry Kim it ment nothing" Tommy said then noticing that there was no tears, which wasn't like Kimberly, "Kim? Are you ok?" she stopped her 'crying' "No, because…"she started to cry again "Because?" Tommy desperately wanted to find out why, "...Because that's my favourite blush and eyeliner on your neck" she said looking up from her hands with a grin, Tommy was speechless he was so confused, Kim saw this and took out a tissue and put the tip of it near her mouth, she wetted the end and than ran it across Tommy's 'bruise', and sure enough Tommy saw his skin where she had just wiped the tissue across, "I'm gonna kill Rocky" Tommy said in an angry tone, "So am I" Kimberly said still wiping the make-up off Tommy's neck "This stuff isn't cheap" she teased as she then kissed the part of his neck where the bruise was, "Careful Kim, You might give me a real on this time" Tommy joked back at Kim turning to face her, She grabbed him arm "Oh yeah don't tell Conner, he still thinks you guys did something" she told him with a glint in her eye, she had a plan for a certain red dino ranger.

* * *

I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to keep this but also get on to chapter 7 so i can have some real fun, Yeah I am kinda mean to Conner and Tommy 


	7. Mornings of Repression & Strawberry Jam

Conner sat on the porch of the beach house; the morning sun was warm on his face as the swirls of alcohol and distorted memories tried to make out what had happened last night, 'what happened?, I mean come on, gotta think, first get Kira's phone second break it, third destroy the yellow dino ranger' Conner thought as he massaged his forehead, 'All we did was hug, I think, well that was bad enough Kira could wind this into something big' that didn't bode well, "God knows what we did!" Conner said to himself, he would have started to grasp at any straws that might have left him in a more comfortable situation, if it wasn't for someone leaning over him and holding a plate of toast, with strawberry jam on it, in front of his face

"Don't tell me you guys don't have toast in the future" the toast seemed to speak to him in a familiar voice, but his mind was already overworked for this time of the morning to figure who it was, causing him to be even more confused, he looked up to see who was leaning on him

"Hey" said the smiling face of the young Tommy Oliver, who had now moved to the side next to Conner rather than leaning on him, he handed Conner the plate and stole one of the slices, Conner was still in shock, he didn't know what had happened last night and how could this guy be so calm about it, Conner didn't know it be he was staring with a look of confusion at Tommy

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Tommy arched a brow towards Conner, Conner didn't understand this guy, just when he thought he knew all there was to know about Dr. O. Dusty books, Bad memory, Teacher, Dinosaur fossils, Power ranger past, you know the usual stuff, and this goes and happens, 'why is he so calm about this?' he puzzled his brain

"Earth to Conner" Conner had forgotten that Tommy was still sitting next to him waiting for him to answer, now waving his hand in front of Conner's face "Great(!), If one night with me did this to Conner I wonder how Kim puts up with me" Tommy joked, Conner snapped back to reality when he heard a female voice speak

"Repression and lots of it, I bet" It was Aisha she was at the front door standing with her arms folded "I thought I should break the tension out here". Conner was relieved he would even been glad to of seen Mesogog to get outta this situation. To which he heard Kim from the other side say "You know Tommy never gave me toast" with a false hint of jealousy, both men threw a look at the door, only one replied "That's because unlike you Conner doesn't kick me when he's sleeping in my arms". Ok it was official, he wanted Mesogog or the evil white ranger clone, heck even Principle Randal to come and destroy him right now, no scrub that come destroy the Pink, Yellow and White rangers.

"Oh is that so Mr Oliver? Or should I call you Mr Tommy McKnight" Kimberly jabbed with her words at Conner's mental wound, Conner didn't know whether it was the thought of being married to Dr. O or the fact he was still hung over but he felt his stomach want to spill out, lucky there was an open path to the toilet, as Aisha had joined Kimberly inside.

* * *

"Finally it's finished my queen" Finster said to Rita who had been pestering him for 4 hours now with questions on the rate of completion "Tada" he said throwing off the cover that was covering the two monsters in his workshop 

"What that's it?!" Rita was out raged; she waited all this time for these she thought looking at a cat-tractor hybrid monster and another which looked like a boom box mixed with the other half of the cat parts left over from the first monster

"I assure you my queen, the Kat-astrophe brothers are my meanest monsters around, why just their blacken hearts themselves come from the shores of the sea of sorrows" Finster said trying to sell the monsters worthiness to his Queen. Upon hearing this Rita began to cackle

"Why didn't you say so, Monster hearts from the sea of sorrow are the evilest hearts of them all, void of all 'goody goody' emotions and aspects" she cackled even louder

* * *

The seven teens transported into the command centre, Conner, Rocky and Tommy all clenched their stomachs, teleporting when sober sent gentle ripples down ones body, but when hung-over it felt like you were being slammed down on the ground, this was not a pleasant experience Conner, Tommy and Rocky all expressed their dislike for their landing 

"What's up with you guys?" asked Ethan with a smirk on his face at Conner's displeasure. Adam put his hands on both Rocky and Conner's shoulders "They did some colour related drinking" Adam answered with a smirk that could mirror Ethan's, Kira moved towards Ethan, "That's not all, its seems the fearless leader of the power rangers is also a light weight" she chimed in.

The older Tommy on the screen was fuming, he had told Conner not to drink, what made it worse was his counterpart let him he was about to begin giving both himself, Rocky and Conner a long long lecture, but he was met with Hayley pushing him off the chair to the console, "_Morning_" she said in her usual cheery demeanour, "_I have some good news for you guys_" she said giving the people on the other end a smile, "_Billy and I have managed to devise a way to stabilise your links to the dino thunder morphing grid, similar to the time force rangers of silver hills"_, cheers and high fives were exchanged between the sober members of the team. "You guys mind celebrating a little quieter?" the younger Tommy pleaded holding his hand to his head, Kim put a hand on his, "aww, want me to kiss it better? Or should Conner" she asked as she glanced towards the red dino teen, who was trying to look interested in one of the buttons rather than anyone around him, Kira leaned into Ethan and whispered "I'll explain later", Ethan threw her a confused look and whispered back "I don't think I wanna know", Kira smiled "Its got incriminating photos" she whispered in a sing song voice. Ethan was about to reply when sirens were sounding in the command centre. Zordon's booming voice rang out "It seems you could not have picked a worse time to have a lack of judgement, white ranger, It seems that Lord Zedd has unleashed his Kat-astrophe brothers on Angel grove, the monsters are unlike any you have ever faced, they do not show mercy and are relentless in their attacks, I'm afraid that Rocky, Conner and Tommy will be unable to fight in their current conditions, Its falls to you Kimberly to lead the team", Tommy and the red rangers both looked down at the floor in dismay, Kimberly looked up at Zordon "I'll do my best Zordon", everyone had moved to give each other adequate room to move, "Ready?" Kim asked, Ethan was real excited about the fact they were gonna get to fight along side the original rangers and just blurted out "Oh I can I do it?" Conner looked at him "Only you..." he retorted stopping himself before he said anything stupid. Kimberly shrugged "If you must" she said, Ethan was real ecstatic by this point, he took over Kimberly position as she moved back "Ready?" answering the nod's "Its morphing time!" he shouted as he twisted his wrist to call on his morpher

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger"

"Dino thunder, Power up" Kira and Ethan said in unison,

'It was fun to say but still they weren't the _magic_ words for our morphers' Ethan thought

* * *

They had been teleported to the school yard; Kimberly thought it was a little strange having to go to school on a Saturday 

"I wonder if this'll count as extra credit." Adam joked, breaking the silence, earning him scowls from his team mates, they were scowling he thought, but the helmets blocked the view of their face

"I think we should split up in to two teams" Said Kimberly, looking on how she was going to divide the group, "Ok, Aisha, you, Billy and Ethan take the west side of the school, and Me, Adam and Kira will take the east, keep in touch at all times". They all nodded, it wasn't wise to split the groups to low after all Kimberly didn't know how good of a ranger Kira and Ethan are, and she didn't want anything to happen to these guys.

--

Kira couldn't help but feel like she was in a museum not a school with all the old posters on the wall, but she did get the feeling someone or maybe something was watching her, they walked down some stairs and down a few steps, in front of them was an empty corridor, at the end was the schools logo, and between them and the logo stood the tall steel lookers in an odd shade of green, as they walked further down passing classroom doors they made sure to watch their backs

"I doubt it's the monster we're looking for but that's pretty scary" Kira said pointing towards a door saying 'Men's locker room', Kimberly couldn't help but giggle, Adam wasn't as impressed

"Funny" he said dryly, as they turned a darkened corner where there were no windows meaning they were nearing the centre of the school, pulling their pistols outta their holsters just in case. As they turned round they were met with loud girlish screams, they turned their attention to what was in front of them.

Adam managed to find a light switch

"Bulk and Skull?" Kimberly couldn't believe it she rolled her eye inside her helmet, there they were screaming like little girls, whilst carrying a sack of flow a couple of dozen toilet rolls and a large box of eggs, 'I guess seeing a blaster pointed at them was quite scary', the three returned their pistols to their holsters, Adam folded his arms, or from Bulk and skull's point of view the black ranger, they both looked at one another

"The pink ranger knows our names" they said in unison, Bulk took Kimberly hand and started to shake her hand "It's an honour to meet you guys" he glanced towards Kira, as did Skull, "Hey bulky what's up with the yellow ranger?" he asked looking at Kira's ranger costume as though Kira was on display. "I like the costume, it makes her look hot" he added giving her the eye, Kira held back all her might 'This jerks worse than Conner, now repeat after me, I will not endanger the life of civilians even if they are gross and repulsive, I will not endanger the life of civilians even if they are gross and repulsive,' she thought as the room had fallen silent, lucky for Kira though Adam broke the silence

"What exactly are you two doing here anyway?" he said tightening his grip around his forearms as to look irritated with them, Bulk and skull exchanged glanced and then gave him a feeble smile "Er…studying?", Adam was not impressed "Ri-ight, studying at school, on a Saturday, in a dark corridor, with toilet roll, eggs and flour?" he answered. "I suggest you get outta here, Now!" increasing the volume of his voice so they would be too scared to try to guess who he was, bulk and skull dropped what they were carrying and scuttled down the hallway towards the door

"You know skull, that black ranger's a jerk" Bulk said as they slowed down, they had no intent on leaving just yet, they had to find out who the power rangers were, but they hadn't gone far enough, "I heard that" Adam shouted behind them, causing them to let out small yelps and to fumble with the doors trying to get out.

* * *

"Ok, I'm gonna need a shower after that" Kira said after shivering at the thought of Skull, "thanks Adam for getting them off my back", 'thought you went kind of psycho to be honest' she added quietly, Kim was about to comfort her when her communicator sounded 

"This is Pink, we read you" she said just to make sure that if bulk and skull were still there, "_We heard are scream, are you guys alright_" Billy answered, "We're ok, blue, it was just bulk and skull taking part in some extra curricular activities" Adam added, Kira was still looking around allowing the others to continue their conversation, but not wandering too far, she glanced in a few of the windows on classroom doors, Maths, English, Science, she noticed there was a strange glow coming from around the corner

"Er…guys?" she said looking over her shoulder towards Adam and Kimberly, Adam gave her a quick glance and then took a double take when he saw the eerie glow, he taped Kimberly on the shoulder causing her to look up from her wrist and to Adam's direction and then Kira's "Billy, We'll call you back", not giving him a chance to reply she turned off her communicator. She walked over towards Adam and Kira,

"What is that?!" Kimberly asked out of shock, at the newly forming vortex which was emitting the light, she was about to reach out to touch it when Adam grabbed her wrist, "We don't know what that is or where it goes" Adam explained letting go of Kim's wrist, Kira was also shocked, "could it be..." she said out aloud by accident, both Kimberly and Adam looked at her "…This is an Invisi-portal, it's sort of like a gateway from one place to another" she explained, suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke out

"Well if none of you power punks are going to use it I will" Said the voice in a twisted mechanical voice, the three turned around to see one of Rita and Zedd's monster, grinning wickedly at them, he began to charge towards the portal, knocking the three teens over,

"No! Stop!" Kimberly cried, but she was too late the monster had managed to slip through the Invisi-portal, she thought to herself 'what do I do, I have no idea where this portal goes, but I also let the monster get through, oh god, I have to calm down, now think, what would Tommy do?' this was bad, every moment left thinking ment the monster could be getting further and further away, "Zordon, We've found what appears to be an Invisi-portal, a monster ambushed us and made its way to the other side, we're going to go through, Innocent people maybe in danger, " Kimberly spoke into her communicator, "_The fact you are willing to risk your life to save innocent people is a remarkable quality you possess Kimberly, be careful, I would send the other rangers but they are still searching for the other monster" _Zordon replied. Kim looked at both Adam and Kira, "Let's do this" she said as she offered each of them a hand, if they were going to do this they all needed to stay together. The three of them walked into the portal hand in hand as a blinding flash filled they're visors causing them to pass out when they had arrived at the portals drop off point.

* * *

**ANs:**

Where does this portal take Adam, Kim and Kira?, What about this monsters brother?, Will Ethan find out what exactly happened between Conner and Tommy?, Who actually reads this stuff anyway :)

I've got a few idea's flying around in my head as to where to take them, and where to go with the 'stories', trust me we haven't seen the last of Kim's plot to destroy Conner's self esteam


End file.
